Grand Voyage- Log 50
Log 50: Race to Reverse Mountain Part 4 The gangsters crashed through several windows nearby, swords swinging, pistols firing, at the pirate crew before them. The Marimos quickly leaped into action. “Sadr!” Art yelled, releasing dozens of kicks which plowed into the chests of many of the minions, sending them flying into the air. “Tekkai Ken: Tetsu no Meiro!” Sid cried, launching dozens of punches, knocking many of them unconscious. “Chemical Juggling!” Stormy cried, quickly forming multiple pink-and-red orbs and firing them rapidly at the gangsters. They cried as the orbs struck, releasing explosions, knocking them out quickly. “Gao’n!” Gopher called, his hands quickly swelling up as he delivered many punches to multiple henchment, defeating them as well. The mooks dropped to the ground, completely defeated. “Those where-!” Art said, looking at Knave. “Yep,” Knave confirmed, cracking his knuckles, “looks like some old friends have decided to show up. “That’s correct, bobobobobo!” Clever guffawed as (I’m just sticking with “he” from here on out) he landed in front of them, his ball and chain trailing after him. “Ugh,” Sid groaned, “you!” “Yes, bobobobobo!” the okama cackled, “me! I’m here to crush you for what you did to Beerus-sama and Peter-san!” “Crap,” Sid moaned, grimacing, “I don’t think I can handle fighting this guy again!” “Gao!” Gopher said, stepping up in front of the navigator, patting himself on the chest, “gao gao!” “He said he’ll take it!” Knave said, sprinting past the two of them, “let’s just move!” “Right!” Sid said, nodding at Gopher before leaping into the air, using his legs to leap in midair, following his crew. “Bobobobobo!” the okama laughed, preparing himself, “so they left you to fight me, eh? A cute little bug?” “Gao!” Gopher growled, crouching slightly, his wings beginning to move.... ---- “We should scatter!” Art yelled to the rest of the crew, “we have no idea who else is here, and we don’t want them getting us all at once!” “Right!” the rest of the Marimos agreed, and started to move away from each other. Don Cazzuto crashed through a nearby building, aiming his fist straight for their captain. “Tekkai!” Sid yelled, leaping in front of Knave, and taking the blow. He skidded back slightly, then quickly righted himself, raising his hands up and preparing to fight. “You guys go!” he called, “I’ll take this guy!” “Fool,” the Don growled, pushing some rubble away, “you think you can take me?!” “I hope so,” Sid grinned, “‘cause otherwise the rest of us will have to deal with another bothersome fly!” “Bothersome?!” the Don growled, “bastard kid! Don’t be so cocky! Unlike the last time I fought your crew, I have acquired a Devil Fruit!” “A Devil Fruit?!” Sid gasped. “Of course!” the Don said, flexing and beginning to glow with power, “now, feel my new strength!” ---- Art’s ears perked, detecting a slight bit of movement. He immediately slammed his palms into the ground, sending him flying into the air, his leg flying up to intercept a punch heading straight for the group. “Impressive,” Limey growled, grinning,” are you going to be more a challenge this time?” The Majin grinned back. “You have no idea. It’s time for some payback.” ---- “Shit!” Stormy cried out, “Knave, duck!” The marimo lad ducked his head immediately, as a sword flew above his head. Stormy whipped to the side as well, narrowly avoiding the attack. Morris retracted his blade, an expression of disappointment on his face. “Tch,” he groaned, “could’ve ended that in one shot too...” “You bastard!” Knave said, straightening, “I’ll kill you for that-!” “Knave,” Stormy ordered, “keep moving. I’ll take this guy.” “You sure?” Knave asked. “You don’t trust me?” Knave grinned, nodding. “Ciaosusususu! Of course I do!” And with that, he ducked, putting on a large boost of speed and zipping past the ex-Marine, who raised his sword, but was stopped when a hail of chemical orbs zipped past him. He turned to face Stormy, still looking a bit chagrined. “You sure you can take me, girlie?” “Just you watch,” Stormy countered, shifting her pose a bit. ---- “Ah, nuts,” Knave said, rubbing the back of his head. He was staring right at a legion of gangsters, all charging at him. “This is gonna be boring, isn’t it?” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters